Unexpected Suprises
by Siennaxxxx
Summary: what happens when Rose and Dimitri realize they cant live without each other, what happens with the rest of their lives?
1. Chapter 1 Aftermath

Unexpected suprises

* * *

Days have come and gone, it feels like a life time since i have been able to be with my one true love... Dimitri has been in a hospital bed for two weeks now, and still the doctors say there is no change. I remember back to when things were perfect the night before the strigoi attack on St. Vladimir's Academy I didnt think life could get any better, my one true love had finally let all the walls down and we were one... before I knew it we were in a battle in which the odds didn't look good for us. Christian and I had taken down at least 24 strigoi together, but in all honesty I don't care how many strigoi we killed, I just wanted my Dimitri back.

(16 days after the Strigoi attack)

As i lay there on my bed I wonder how much longer its going to be before Dimitri wakes up. Lissa has been so good to me over the past few weeks, but I knew that she would start to ask all the questions she's been holding back... since she found out that Dimitri and I are in Love. Its now just under two weeks until my 18th birthday my one wish is that Dimitri will wake up before then...

_Knock Knock Knock..._

"Hey, are you okay? Oh Rose you look like you've been crying..." I stepped back to look in the mirror, I froze for a second and realized it looked like I had been crying for days, and in thruth i really had been crying for days... you could say even weeks...

I wipe my eyes of any lingering tears... "Yeah Liss im fine." I say, even my tone sounds like im trying to convince myself im okay.

I dragged Lissa back to the bed. "You know I have questions" she says while looking down at the floor.

"Yeah I sort of guessed this would come up sooner or later..." Was I really ready to let ALL of the truth be revealed.

"So I take it he's not just your mentor? how long has it been going on?" she asked.

"Dimitri and I are in Love and its pretty much been forming from the start when he dragged us back to the academy... At first we kept our distance because we knew it wasnt allowed, but it was so hard..." I started to sob "to stay away from each other, We also knew that our ages would get in the way and the fact that we're going to be your guardians in a few short months..." I felt sadness pour through the bond...

"Don't Liss its not your fault, we should have known better." I grab her hands and look her in the eyes. "Liss I dont know what i'll do if I lose him." for the first time ever I realized the bond had turned into something more, she was finally feeling what I was feeling... she saw just how much I loved him.

"You really do love him, don't you?" tears were forming in her eyes as she saw things from the past about Dimitri and I.

"Y-Yes I really do."

"Rose I have to go but i'll see you later okay?" with that she got up and stopped at the door, she turned and whispered "don't worry Rose im sure Dimitri will be fine."

******

An hour after Liss left I fell in to a deep sleep. My dream was beautiful and magical there were no words to describe it... Dimitri and I were at a park children were playing the sun was high...

"See what we made, together..." he pointed over to a little girl in a pink dress. She was perfect I'd say maybe 3 or 4 years old but she was just perfect.

"Shes ours ... but how dhampirs cant have children with other dhampirs"

"Honey your shadow-kissed of course you can have children." a huge grin played across his features, he leaned down and gave me the softest kiss...

abruptly I woke up, to day was day 17 and I needed to go and see Dimitri. The walk to his room didnt take as long as i had expected, i slowly open the door and took a large breath to prepare myself for the worst... i took in Dimitris sleeping form and dragged the chair over to sit next to the bed. I wrap my hand around his, his skin is warm and soft... its almost as if theres nothing wrong with him. "God I love you, sometimes I feel, I dont think I could I would have a future without you."

"I love you too... You are the only thing I could ever want and ever need in my future." I look up into the most beautiful thing I know... Two big brown eyes... he lifts his hand and wipes away my tears sat there frozen not knowing what to do.

"D-Dimitri Ohh I thought you would never wake up..." with that I reached up and kissed him so passionatly I thought we would catch on fire, this kiss held weeks of lust, desire and passion and neither of us wanted to give it up.

"Ohh Roza of course I woke up, I couldnt leave you behind now could I?" I look him in the eye and remember just how much I truely Love him with all my heart. "I love you Dimitri."

"How did you wake up? the doctors said it could be months before you woke up."

"Well I can help you with the reason he is awake." I look to see Lissa leaning against the door frame. I felt happiness flood through the bond.

"Y-You did this?" she stood there nodding "Liss you know you cant keep healing like this, your going to burn yourself out."

"Rose, Dimitri is part of you now, I couldnt let you live without him... just make sure no one else finds out about this, because im not going to go around healing everyone. But I am however going to go and get some sleep." I run over to her and take her in an embrace.

"Thank you Lissa, I dont think words can describe how happy I am about what you did." after a few minutes she left.

Doctor Olendzki walked in not long after Lissa left.

"Well Dimitri, Your looking a lot better, all your vitals seem to be back to normal. Im sure you will only have to spend one or two more days in here just so we can monitor you."

"Thank you doc... but can I go now? im fine and im sure Rose can look after me tonight" Dimitri said looking at me wink.

"Only if your sure, i'll go and get the release papers."

"Dimitri you should stay in here, at least until tomorrow." He squeezed my hand and said " I have already gone to long without being near you, im not going to wait any longer."

Dimitri decided to stay with me in my dorm room, mind you my room looks like a hurricane came through... maybe we should have stayed in Dimitri's room.

That was the first night in a long time that I actually didnt have to cry myself to sleep, i felt safe and warm wrapped in Dimitri's strong arms.

**Okay so this is my first fanFic please review and tell me what you think,give me some ideas thanks...**


	2. Chapter 2 Life couldn't get any Better

Chapter 2 (Life couldn't get any better)

* * *

Dimitri had been back to normal for about a week now, but I insisted we didn't start training again for a while, because I didn't want him getting hurt all over again.

tonight Dimitri and I took a walk in the forest its the only place we could really be alone without anyone finding out we were together. Hand in Hand we walk through the forest, silence was blissfull and we were both content with just listening to our surroundings.

"You know I will always love you right?" Dimitri said to me.

"Of course. and you know I will always love you right?" he turned to look me in the eyes "Roza I don't want to ever lose you, you are my soul mate my one true love, I dont think I could live in a world that you were not a part of. I Dimitri Belikov ask you Rose Hathaway to marry me and make me the most happy man on the earth?" I stood there frozen not knowing what to say, was he for real im seventeen for gods sake...

"Are you serious? of course I will... Y-Yes I will marry you Dimitri." he gave me the most amazing ring I think I have ever seen... it was white gold band with one beautiful canery diamond and engraved in it was 'You always be mine' it was perfect.

"We have a slight problem... how am I going to tell my mother?"

"Roza we will deal with that when we are ready." I loved the way Dimitri would speak... his words were always filled with warmth and compasion. "But for now I think we need to tell some people that were getting married."

"MMM Comrade I think we should celebrate on our own first." i was hoping he would catch my drift.

"Roza you are so Wicked... lets go to the cabin" Yes thats exactly what I was thinking.

Our second time was so much different to the first, there were no walls around us, there were no reason for us not to be together. Dimitri was incrediable, gentle yet rough, I dont think I ever want to be with any one else in my life time. When we both came to our climax's we were both exhusted, I lay on his chest thinking about everything all at the same time, until I drifted of into dream world.

**************

(DREAM) (Or so I thought)

"Hey little Dhampir..." I spin to see Adrien standing by the waters edge.

"Can I have one night of blissful sleep?"

"Nope..." His attention was on my left hand, and I realized what he was looking at, the new diamond ring Dimitri gave me. "I see things have changed, when did he ask you?"

"Actually only a few hours ago, and I would have like to have this peaceful sleep in the arms of the man I love, but I see now that its not going to happen."

"Wait your with Belikov right now?"

"Yes of course I am... why?"

"well I was just talking to Lissa and she has been looking for you... she said you wern't in your room and she needs to see you soon."

"Okay well can you let me get back to sleep, please adrien send me back."

"Okay, bye little dhampir."

****************

"Dimitri" I whispered "I have to go Lissa is looking for me can you come or do you want to sleep"

"No i'll come, we need to tell her about our engagement anyway, and I think it will be better if we tell her together." getting dressed and out of the cabin was one of the hardest tasks I think I have ever had to face, because I just want to rip Dimitris clothes off again and take him right there for the second or was it third time today.

"Shouldn't we tell Alberta first, so then when everyone else finds out it won't be a shock for her." I ask him.

"Roza I think Alberta already knows about us, she had a talk with me when I woke up in the hospital bed. She said she is happy that we found each other and that were so happy together."

"Wow that I didn't see coming. I guess the worst person to tell will be my mother. I swear to god if she touches a hair on your head I will get in there and defend you."

"Its okay Roza I can take care of myself... and I dont think your mother will be the drastic."

"ahh Dimitri where do you think I get my bad-I hate everything attitude." I gave him the "what makes you so sure look that I have perfected over the years.

"Okay I see you have a point there. But It will be fine, we'll go somewhere really public so theres lots of witnesses." he said giving of a small strained giggle.

we were nearing the end of the trees on our way back to the dorms, and i knew what had to be done next.... but I was okay I had my soulmate, my lover, my future standing next to me and I knew that no matter what nothing and nobody could break us up.

We were coming into view of the school when I dropped Dimitris hand

"We don't have to hide anymore Roza. you don't have to be affraid... who cares who knows about us." he whispered to me.

"okay what have you done with the strong, stowic, badass russian GOD iI fell in love with..."

"Well I let myself fall in love with a witty, annoying and perfect person and I dont care who knows about it." thank god he added Perfect somewhere in there or we would have had some serious problems. By now we were in full view for everyone to see. Dimitri sensed something was wrong, and bent down to give me the most sweetest and loving kiss I have ever had.

Yes there were a few passing students that gasped or started to whisper to one another but in that moment I didnt care. I just wasnt exactly prepared for what was about to happen next.

"Ahem" we broke apart. "Guardian Belikov would you mind taking your hands off my daughter and explain to me where you are KISSING her infront of the studnent body. Because technically Im pretty sure it illegal considering shes only seventeen, and your twenty four."

If there was anything that could freak the living shit out of me, it would be my mother Jeanie Hathaway. One of the best guardians known I just wish sometimes I didn't have to be her daughter.

"Mum I can explain....."

**Reviews are very welcome and they will help me to find extra inspiration, this is only the second chapter and I would love to more, so if anyone has any suggestiions there very welcom... thanks sienna xxx**


	3. Chapter 3 Please explain

**Just A little note, please rewiew it helps with ideas and thing plus it gives a little bit more inspiration for me to keep writting.**

**Thanks xxx**

* * *

Chapter 3 (Please explain how this is NORMAL)

* * *

"Mum I love Dimitri, he's means more to me than just a mentor... and before you ask yes he loves me back more than anyone can ever imagine." I was standing there pleading my case hoping my own mother would be alright with me being with this wonderful Russian God...

"How long has this been going on?" she asks tapping her foot impatiently on the foot path.

"Well as you know Dimitri was one of the guardians who bought Lissa and I back,as part of the punishment Dimitri had to do extra training with me, it was in those training sessions that we realized that there was a spark.... a bond between us, like soulmates we tried so hard to fight it and stay away from each other, but somethings can't be ignored. Mum all I ask is please just be happy for me, I have learnt so much in such a short amount of time and its all thanks to Dimitri."

"Okay well as much as this displeases me i have no choice, I guess I have to be happy for you, and yes Alberta did mention that you have come a long way since being back... so I guess I can't complain." with that she turned to look Dimitri in the eye. "Lett this be a Warning Guardian Belikov, if you ever hurt my daughter... i dont care how small or how large you hurt her, I will personally cut off your favourite apendage and feed it to my Moroi Cat, that cat has very odd tastebuds but so help me god I will."

"MOTHER you will do no such thing I like Dimitri with his apendage..." now that made her shudder.

"Okay Rosemarie I don't need details, we all know what happens when a guy falls in love with a girl and I would prefer to go on believing my only seventeen year old daughter is some what inoccent."

"Okay mum can we go now, its freezing out here and Im pretty sure Lissa is looking for me."

"yes okay go. I'll see you soon Rosemarie, Guardian Belikov." she gave us a small nod and then walked in the oppisite direction.

"I think she likes you comrade." i gave him a small nudge.

"Hmmm I think she'll warm up to me in time"

"So your planning on sticking around are you???"

"Well I guess I have to, if I ever want to reproduce in later life." My mood soured just a little and the smile left my face. "Im sorry Rose sometimes I just forget. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Its okay its just sometimes I wish I could give you kids, I wish we could start a family and have little children that are clones of us running around, But I know we can't and it hurts... to know that I can never give you something you deserve."

"Its Okay Roza, we'll find a way." He lightly kissed me making my heart race.

"Lets go find Lissa."

*******

Dimitri walked me to Lissa's dorm room

"You don't have to come with me its okay... i'll meet you back at your room okay?"

"Okay but dont be too long I wanted to celebrate some more" he said with a giggle.

"Did I just hear the famous Gaudian Belikov giggle and blush... hehehe wow i've seen it all. I can not wait until You are my husband..." i reached up and snaked my hands around his neck, on my tippy toes i kisses him, the kiss was getting hot and heavy but I think Lissa could sense that because the minute i wanted to take off with Dimitri her door opened.

"Ahh Guardian Belikov I see you bought Rose to see me. thank you Dont worry I wont steal her for too long."

"thats okay Princess. I'll meet you Later, you know where the key is right??"

"yes see you later." I gave him a Quick peck on the lips and moved passed Lissa into her room.

"Ahhh Guardian Belikov. Please call me Lissa I hate being called 'PRINCESS'"

"Only if you call me Dimitri..."

"okay Deal goodbye Dimitri." she quietly closed the door and came and sat on the bed with me.

"First of all is there anything you would like to tell me ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY?" I havent heard that serious tone since we were kids.

"No theres nothing really but what makes you ask??" I decided to play dumb, I have a sneaking suspicion Adrien has said something to her.

"We I was asleep before and all of a sudden there was a very very VERY large amount of emotion coming for your end of the bond...." geeeez paybacks a bitch, I guess thats for all the times her and christian started shacking up with me in her mind...

"Well I was celebrating"

"And what were you celebrating exactly???" I lifted my left hand to show her the ring. "OHH MY GOD!!! are you serious he asked you to marry him???" i cover her mouth with my hand to stop the screaming excitement.

"Yes, and I said that I would now can you please be quiet its past cerfew and i dont want to get caught, not to mention nobody else knows yet so keep it on the down low."

"Okay Now the second part of what I wanted to ask you, how exactly were you celebrating because all i know is I never want to witness or even feel those emotions again"

"well as you can guess, Yes we were having sex" she screwed up her face in disgust. as I went to walk out the door.

"Hey Liss I guess Paybacks a bitch, you know my first time was all most with christian, Virtually.... ohhh yeh i got sucked into your head when you first mad love to fire boy..." she let out a small gasp.

"Bye Liss I'll see you in the morning."

with that I left, on my way to Dimitri's room I felt like I was on cloud nine... I guess I just hadnt expected what happened when He opened the door......

* * *

**Okay sorry I left it with a cliff hanger, but I will update very soon either today or tomorrow...**

**Please review.... **

**sienna xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4 What a Romantic

**I DONT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY (UNFORTUNATLY, I WISH I DID) THANKS TO RICHELLE MEAD FOR WRITTING IT THOUGH.**

**If you loved Vampire Academy you really should read the Succubus Series by richelle mead it was AWESOME but it is pin pointed at a older age group because it contains a lot of sex, speaking of sex this chapter is pretty much focused on it so it is definetly rated MA **

**Sienna xxx**

* * *

Chapter 4 (What a Romantic)

* * *

When opening the door to Dimirti's room I had not expected to find what I did. It think that Dimitri must have raided a florist, There were dozens of those long Red roses, Candles and rose petels everywhere (how Ironic and cheesy) but I loved it. before I knew what was going on he swept me up in his arms bridal style... and gently put me down on the bed.

"This is how I really wanted to propose to you. I wanted it to be all romantic and special, so im going to ask you again..." he bent down on one knee and lifted my palm to his lips "Rosemarie Hathaway I want you Forever and always, I want to wake up with you in my arms, I want to go to sleep at night worshipping your body until we both cant get enough, I love you and only you until the day I die... will you marry me?"

I bent down to kiss him "Of course I will AGAIN!!!!" I reached under Dimitris shirt feeling the 12pack he has, soon enough the shirt ened up on the floor. I felt his hand run along the bottom of my tank top slowly, suductivly he pushed his hands up higher to find what he was really looking for, he took my right breast in his hand and started kneeding it, making me burn with desire. I lift my arms and he takes off the Top, His eyes widened at the black and white lacey bra, his big strong hands went around my back and unclasped the bra letting it fall to the ground. Kisses were trailed down jaw, neck and chest until finally Dimitri started sucking on of my nipples fueling the disire inside me even more.

"Ohhh Dimitri your such a tease, I need you, I need you now... I need to feel you inside me."I said with Despiration in my voice.

"Ohhh Roza what was my first lesson?"

"Never let my guard down...." okay so playing dumb was never one of my best qualities.

"No Dont rush into things, I want this to be so special... dont rush." he said in his soothing stoic voice.

"Hmmmm have it your way then... Just dont tease me to the point of I literally want to rip all your clothes off and take you here and now." with that he slowly unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down my legs.

"Matching panties???" He said with a skeptical look on his face....

"Of Course Comrade wouldnt want to be caught not wearing a matching set of underwear. And besides I only wear the lacey black ones for you..." I said with a giggle.

I rolled as over so I could be on top and take control of the situation. I staddled him, feeling his manhood grow underneath me, I slid down the bed so I could undo his pants and take them off, i sat up to look at one of the most beautiful sights in the world my HOT RUSSIAN BADASS GUARDIAN, thats right there in only boxes and All I could think was he's mine all mine.

I grabed the waist band of his boxes and pulled them downand then everntually off, and his erection sprang to life, Now I've seen other guys but I dont think Dimitri even compared, He was huge, we had only had sex a few times but everytime I would still think he wasnt going to fit.

There was only one thing me and Dimitri had never tried, to tell you the truth the only reason we had never was beacuse I was terriffied that I would do something wrong. But tonight that woulld change. I started to stroke his shaft, I knew I must have been doing something right because he let out little moans of pleasure. I carfully licked from base to tip driving him wild. I kiss the head and let it slip between my parted lips flicking my tongue around it.

"Ohhh Roza, dont stop... it feels soo good" he managed to get out, in between moans.

I lift my head up "I had no intention of stopping." I take half of his shaft into my mouth, I knew there was no way possiable that i could take it all... he was just tooo big. after that we got into the rythem my moans against him would send vibrations around his body driving him wild. I did manage to deep throat him but the gag reflexes didnt like it so much so we did do it for to long.

"Uhhh Roza ohh god you drive wild, I think my control is out the window with the zen life lessons. I need you Now, I need to be inside you and im not waiting any longer." He pulled me up with his strongs hands and threw me back down, once he was hovering over me I felt his fingers touch my delicate Clit, rubbing it makeing it burn with passion and desire. I felt his finger slipping in and out of me, Making me so wet so ready for him, he kissed me passionatly and I felt his tip at my entrence. He thrusted inside me filling me until everwhere felt full.

"Ohhh Roza Your soo wet"

"Its all for you, you do this to me..." he thrusted into me slowly at first but when I looked into his eyes All i saw was lust and fire, he started getting faster.

"Harder Dimirti, I want you to go deeper in me than ever before I want to feel you in my core, I want to feel you come... with every fiber of my being." Dimitri got forceful his thrusts were deeper and harder and faster than he has ever gone before. It wasnt long that we had both found exactlly what we needed for us to get our releases, afteward we were so far gone we feel asleep in each others arms. I always found when im asleep in his arms I get undisturbed sleep no nightmare just wonderful, amazing dreams. Some dreams did upset me though they showed me a future I knew could never happen but wished it could happen... If only I could give Dimitri the one thing he has always wanted but gave up to be with me.. CHILDREN!!!

* * *

**Okay so I want people's opinions should Rose get pregnant?**

**I know its meant to not be possible but I would like to write it, but I dont want it to be because of the whole shadow kiss thing... so if you want to read more please tell me and ill get started on it right away.**

**Sienna xxx**


	5. Chapter 5 Im postive that can't happen

**hehe Thanks for the idea on how Rose's pregnancy should be... so here is the next chapter...**

**Sienna xxx**

* * *

Chapter 5 (Im Postive that can't happen!)

* * *

(3 weeks later/3 days before Graduation)

"Lissa I would really like to go home now, we have been shopping for hours." She glanced at here watch and sighed.

"Hmm i guess when im shopping i lose track of time."

"Yeah well my feet are sore, I have a headache and im starting to feel sick..."

"Thats impossible dhamphir's don't get sick, well not like normal people."

"Liss I need to sit down for a minute, im starting to feel like im going to vomit." i sat down while liss payed for all the millions of items she decided to buy.

Dimitri met us at the car, one look at me and her knew something was wrong...

"Roza whats wrong??" He hands went to my head and then my wrist for a pulse... "Roza you burning up, are you sick???"

"MMM I dont know, I need to sleep." I rested my head in Dimitris lap and i drifted into darkness.

(DREAM)

"Hello Rosemarie, How are you doing." that voice only belonged to one person... someone I vowed to kill if i ever saw again, Victor Dashkov.

"Dont talk to me I told you if I ever saw you again I would kill you." he started shaking his head.

"Oh Rosemarie we are in a dream you can not kill me. I just want to talk, To answer some of your unanswered questions."

"why would you think I have any questions for you to answer."

"How's your Dimitri?? I hear your still together." He took a few steps forward and i took a few back.

"Yes we are still together, In fact we are getting married by the end of the year."

"Well congatulations. Now I came to tell you that my brother Robert was a very educated man, he knows everything about spirit users... although he is currently taking a LONG leave of absence he still knows alot and he had told me a few things before he left.."

"And your point is??"

"Do you know anything about being shadow kissed and what ability's you will have..." I think Victor has officially dropped his marbles.

"I dont have any abitlities so to speak, besides the bond with Lissa."

"Ahh but you do, You have keener eye sight, better smell, your faster and stronger and in time more will come..." He said ticking it off in mid air like it was a check list. "ohh but there is one more important peice of the puzzle you have yet to figure out... let me tell you a story..."

"The night of the accident when you died and You were brought back from the spirit world. Lissa healed you but what i think you do not understand is when she healed you she didnt heal your human side she healed your moroi side. So to tell you the complete truth young Rosemarie It is quite possible for you and your Dimitri to concieve a child because your technically more moroi than you are human." No this could be real.

"Wait why do you care if me and Dimitri can have children??" I kept think back to the first night in the cabin if what he was saying is true then Im royaly screwed because Dimitri and I never used protection for the fact that we thought Dhampirs could reproduce with other dhampirs.

"Well Rosemarie you if the two of you had a child that would be one very SPECIAL child the only one in existance, and when i do 'Knowtest how i say WILL and not IF' get out of this prison cell and You have a baby lets just say it will make one strong leader for the strigoi's.

"You must be a moron if you think that, If it were possible to have Dimitris baby you and anyone else would not be able to lay a finger on it."

"Hmmm we'll see, but for now I have to go, it seems you are waking up very soon." is this possible could I have Dimitris baby, i have been sick lately but i put it down to stress and graduation... ohh god I needed to know soon.

"Victor wait." with a sudden jolt I was awake and upright within seconds, staring into dimitris eyes, he rested his hand on my cheek.

"its okay I think you were having a bad dream."

*****

"Were here" I heard Alberta say. "okay eveyone to their dorms please it is past cerfew."

"Dimitri I'll meet you back at the dorm, i need to do something first and I want to do it alone okay?"

"What are you talking about?" he replied.

"It nothing please just meet me at the dorm." he nodded his head and went to my room. me I was on a mission and only one person could help me.

"Dr Olendzki I need your help." She looked up from her paper work.

"yes dear what is it are you hurt... I think you need a permanent hospital pass sometimes your in here more than me."

"Im fine but i think i might be... uhhhh, you know.. Pr-Pregnant" I looked down at the floor. "can I get a test."

"well the easiest way to find out is peeing on the stick if it comes out positive we will also have to do a blood test." she went to her office and handed me a small long box...

"Just go in that toilet there no ones around at the moment."

"okay thank you." i went to the bathroom and took the test out I just stood there looking at it for a moment not knowing if or why i was doing this. 'well rose here goes nothing ' i said to my self.

after peeing on the stick the 5 minute wait was horrible... i sat on the cold tiles with my head back against the wall just thinking about what Victor had said.

Okay time was up the moment of truth was upon me... All I saw was that like blue + sign and I nearly passed out. I walked out of there in a daze back in to Dr Olendzki's office.

"So how did it go Rose?"

"Well i think im pregnant."

"Okay well we will have to take some blood and do an untrasound to see how far along you are."

"look I know how far along I am, im about 6 weeks. Look can we do this tomorrow im not feeling to good and I just need to sleep."

"Sure rose but please come back tomorrow so we can do a all around check on things." She asked me.

"Yeah okay I will, and could you please not tell anyone yet, I would like to tell the father first."

"sure Rose but dont leave it to long because I will have to mention it. Good bye Rose i'll see you tomorrow."

"yeh Bye."

********

**DPOV**

What could she possibly be doing she's been gone almost half an hour, I thought she said she would be right back. suddenly the door opens and I see my Roza, I knowtest her eyes looked like she had baan crying.

"Roza whats wrong?" she just shook her head and started to take off her clothes searching for some PJ's.

"Im fine Comrade, I just need sleep and some pain killers... i still dont feel well and I just need rest." She took my hand and we lay together drifting off in a peaceful slumber.

about an hour after she feel asleep I was just watching her, she looked so peaceful and content, yet she also looked like she was fighting an eternal battle... I love her with all my heart but I could see something was wrong and I needed to know what it was.

Still after another hour of laying there thinking, i realized that in the morning i needed to talk to Roza. Roza was starting to stirr under the covers. this is usually when she starts to talk in her sleep...

"mmm Dimitri I need to tell you something important.." she was saying in a mumbled voice. "I want you to know that" she kept going "Im pregnant"

wait did she just say what i think she said because to me it sounded like she said she was pregnent... hehe i just shrugged it off, i didnt have to worry Roza cant be pregnant... were both dhampires and I know she would never go and sleep with anyone else... i think she was just having a dream of what she wish we could have if we both werent dhampires.

* * *

**Well thats chapter 5, i hope you like it please review, I need some ideas on how you think rose should tell Dimitri...**

**a. She just outright tells him**

**b. he follows her to the clinic the next day without her knowing**

** or DR olendzki let it slip by accident**

**or **

** finds out and accidently tells Dimitri...**

**Im also open to anyone elses suggestions.... so please help me..**

**Sienna xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6 It couldn't be could it?

Chapter 6 (It couldn't be Could It??)

* * *

**DPOV**

I needed to think, i needed to just doing something that would take me mind of of all the questions i would be asking Rose tomorrow.

I slip my arms from around Rose and go to the bathroom, I hoped that the shower wouldn't wake her up, but with the way she was sleeping I didn;t think anything would wake her. AFter taking a shower and brush my teeth again I was so what relaxed, Looking around the floor Rose had left everything everwhere, I think she has to be one of the most messy people I know but i love her for it...I decided that since im up I better tidy up, I put all her stuff tidy in the closet and all shoes near the door... after all i had done it actually looked rather clean.

I finished by going to the bathroom and picking up all the dirty clothes so she can wash them soon. I pick up her pants and something slipped out the back pocket, it landed on the ground with a small thud... it took me a few seconds to really comprehend what it was. I picked it up with shaky hands, I saw the small blue positive sign and my heart sank, how could she cheat on me... How long has this been going on, was everything a lie.

With a heavy heart i walked back to the bed, At some point Roza had kicked off the blankets leaving her in her cotton shorts and tank top. I slowly lifted her top although it was not very visable you could see there was a small bunp forming to a human eye it would just look like someone had put on some weight but I knew better...

I gently place my hands on the bump, hoping that i don't wake my Roza...

**RPOV**

I woke feeling groggy and numb, I worried when I couldnt feel Dimitri's arms around me.

I reached out to see where he was but all I encounted a note on white paper next to me.

_Roza,_

_I know I will not be there when you wake up, im sorry I just needed some air and time to think,_

_I know you will be wondering what i need time for... but I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me the gods honest truth, i dont want anymore lies between us, if there is anything you want to say to me now would be the time..._

_If you wake before our morning training you will find me in the gym with my novel... please come to me so we can talk and work a few things out..._

_I love you my Roza_

_Love Dimitri. xx_

Oh shit he knows, How did he find out? and the worst part about it is I never told him about the effects of being shadow kissed, Hes probaly there thinking that I cheated on him.

I was in that bathroom within seconds, morning sickness was kicking in and i already hated it. after puking my guts up 3 or 4 times, i brushed my teeth and took a quick shower, and i was clothed soon after, I needed to see Dimitri and I need to see him now.

*********

I walk to the gym, stopping at the door and took a deep breath in and then out, I really needed to keep my emotions in check... I opened the door to see Dimitri in the middle of the gymsitting crosslegged on the mats reading some Western Novel. walking over to Dimitri only took a few meters. With every step my heart grew heavy seeing him like he was.

"Dimitri Are you okay?" I should ask a question i already know the answer to but i did anyway.

"How can you ask me that, how can u ask if something is wrong when you know there is."

"Dimitri I havent done anything wrong."

"How can you say that, when I know you cheated on me, I thought You loved me Roza... I thought I meant more to you than that... Don't you love me Roza???" I slienced him by crushing my lips to his in a passionate kiss, I felt a little bit better when i felt him kiss me back.

"Comrade you are the only one i will ever love and ever want, i love you more then my own life... Dimitri Belikov I am pregnant and it is your child that i am carrying."

"don't lie to me Roza I know it isnt, we cant have kids together."

"If you just let me explain, Im shadow kissed and when Lissa healed me she healed my moroi side and not my human, so that makes me 3/4 moroi and 1/4 Human... Dimitri it means i can concieve a child with a dhampir." he looks me in the eyes and in that moment the whole world stopped, i saw the tears forming in his eyes and he saw the tears forming in mine. "I want you to know this here and now Dimitri Belikov you are the only man I have ever slept with... And this baby..." my hand fluttered on my stomach "Was concieved the night we first made love."

"huh Were really going to have a baby??" He said it with so much love.

"Yes we are, im about just under 6 weeks pregnant. and I think this is the most amazing thing that could happen to us." His hand rested on my belly, and started to cry, this is the first show of emotions i have ever seen from Dimitri and it made me want to cry.

"You have no Idea how happy i am, I get everything I asked for and everything i didnt ask for but wanted all in the same day." his thumbs traced circles on my belly.

"Dimitri I hate to be a pain but Im really hungry, I know i cant eat alot because i will probaly just through it up but i need something, do you want to come with me."

"Yeah sure...."

"Look can we please keep this quiet until after graduation, its only 2 days away but i think it will be best... at least then noboday can say anything about, it was wrong ect." I took his hands in mine and looked in his eyes giving him a pleading look.

"Of course but I want to tell my family is that okay with you??" he asks.

"how about if we keep it a secret until after graduation and take a few weeks off and visit your family and tell them in person." a huge grin spread across his face.

"I would love that." he grabbed my hand and lead me out of the gym "Lets go get you and my unborn child some food. I cant believe im going to be a father."he whispered in my ear then kissed my cheek.

"You cant believe your going to be a father what about me im going to be a 18 year old mother."

"mmm but your going to be the hot, smart, sexy, amazing mother of my daughter or I couldnt be happier"

"Good because you and me have just signed a contract for never having a life again..."

"I do have one question for you though" he asks.

"yeah and what would that be."

"Well now that we know i can father your children, i want to know do you want more than one??" wow one minute i tell the man im having a baby and the next he wants to know if we can have more than one, yeh sure if you would like to carry it for 9 months and go through morning sickness 24hours a day.

"Dimitri can we focus on having this one first, then we can think about a discuss having more."

"okay but make sure you at least think about it." He intertwined his fingers with mine and we walked off to eat

"Okay I'll think about it." i said after a while.

* * *

**sorry for stopping there but i couldnt think of what else to put in this chapter... next chapter will be soon i promise.**

**Please review it helps with ideas.**

**Sienna xxx**


	7. Chapter 7 Graduation, Lovely

Chapter 7 (Graduation, Lovely thats all I need)

* * *

Graduation day was here and I was terrified, I didnt know whether to be happy, excited or completely sick to my stomach with nerves, Dimitri was amazing he knew I had nothing to worry about he had so much faith in me... faith I sometimes dont think i deserve. Here I was on Graduation day, pregnant, engaged and in love with a god.... what more coul i ever want or need. Lissa was equally as nervous because today we would find out if all my hard work has payed of, today i would find out if I get to be Lissa's Guardian.

I woke up to Dimitri watching me, to some you would find it creepy but i didnt i loved it when he could judt sit there for hours and watch me, I always wondered what he was thinking.

"MMM i need to get up and take a shower, and meet Lissa before she sends a mob with pitch forks and tourches..." he giggled when I mentioned Lissa being aggresive.

"I would like to see that actually."

"Well you will soon if your not careful." he placed his hands on the exposed flesh of my stomach, and started whispering in Russian. "What are you saying to the baby??"

"I was telling it how much its already loved and that we can't wait until the day its born." He already completely loved this baby more than his own life.

"Well i know i cant wait for all this morning sickness and sore back and sore feet to be over. Although I dont mind the whole 'Boobs getting bigger thing'."

"Ohhh thats something i will definently have to just live with, mmm ohhh how will I deal with that." he said sarcastically. I stood up, swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. "Mind you though I think there already getting bigger."

"what are you doing just lying there? aren't going to join me in the shower?" he was up and out of the bed within seconds.

shower sex was always the best kind of sex, Yes we may of wasted 55 minutes of water but at least we were clean... an hour and a half later we were out and dressed... and i had to go meet Lissa so we could start to get ready for graduation.

"I'll see you later my Roza." Dimitri said when we made it to Lissa's door.

"I'll meet you there Guardian Belikov..."

"mmm I only like it when you say, you have a suductive way of saying it, that makes me want to take you here and now." I kissed him with so much intensity i thought I could have fainted.

"I have to go it wont be long and we can go celebrate."

**********

Me and Lissa just sat around talking for a while I mean we did have 5 hours till graduation.

"There's something different about you today!" Lissa said, I just wondering if she found out about the baby.

"Nope nothing different."

"Dont lie to me Rose, I know somethings different." She looked me up and down trying to figure out what it was. "Rose theres something different about you aura, its like you have two auras... its weird i've never seen anything like it before, well I did once but she was pregnant." Ohhhh shit shes so close to figuring it out. She must have seen a look on my face because she put all of it together and I knew she knew that i was pregnant.

"Your pregnant, what how long??? Why didn't you tell me??"

"one question at a time... first: yes im pregnant, second: Im about 7 weeks along, And last: i only found out 3 days ago and Dimitri and i thought it would be better if no one knew until after graduation so then noboy can kick up a fuss over it."

"ohh that nakes sense i guess. so are you excited??"

"yes very Dimirtri is over the moon he even started whispering to the baby in Russian this morning." i said.

"Ohh that it so cute you guys are going to make the best parents." she said with a huge grin.

"Well look at the time we only have an hour, lets get ready." I suggest.

I will admit we looked amazing, I could still wear a dress and not look like i was pregnant which was good. but after we were done we finished the finer details and headed down to the ceremony.

**********

I was ready to graduate and sitting there waiting for my diploma was nerve racking.

"I would like to start with the highest of the class." Alberta said... "Miss Rosemarie Hathaway would you please come up and get your diploma, Hathaway will be Guarding Princess Dragomir... would you like to say anything." i went up and stood infront of the microphone, what do i say...

"Well I made it, most thought i wouldnt to be honest i thought i wouldnt, but here i am and its all thanks to a wonderful and an amazing mentor who believed in me no matter what." Ouch i started feeling sharpe stabing pains in my stomach and i knew something was wrong i saw the blood before anything else, on the ground around my feet was a small pool of blood. I knew something was really wrong... and i feared for my baby's life. I saw Dimitri fly up to the stage at that point i was on the floor in pain...

"Roza whats wrong?" He said with a worried look on his face. I lifted up my hand that was covered in blood and his face had mixed emotions going across it... he too feared for our unborn baby.

"Dimitri it hurts so much..." i said while sobbing into his chest.

"Okay come on im taking you to the clinic." i felt his strong arms pick me up and i felt protected I just wish i could say the same thing about my baby.

"Dimitri save the baby... tell them to do whatever it takes dont let my baby die." within seconds we were in the clinic and thats when everything went black, i was sucked into darkness, the unknown. Nothing had ever hurt as bad as this, its because i didnt know what would happen to me or the baby or ever Dimitri. The scary thing was this dream world was so black and filled with fear that it was almost peaceful, well almost.....

* * *

**Well what did you think??? please review because as the chapters go on it gets harder to come up with things but i need some idea and reviews so there all very welcome...**

**thanks Sienna xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8 Darkness and despair

Chapter 8 (Darkness and Dispair)

* * *

Seconds became minutes which became hours which i could only think became days, Tick Tok Tick tok Tick Tok....

Darness was still the only thing that consumed me that made me unable to move or talk, If it wasn't for Dimitris big strong hand covering mine im sure i would have given up thinking I was alive...

"Please Roza wake up for me, I can't stand not knowing your okay" I wanted so badly to answer his words, I wanted so bad to squeeze his hand or show some sign that i would be okay and he doesn't have to worry anymore. but no i couldn't and it started to fustrate me.

**DPOV**

It had been two days since Roza Had to be put in the hospital, at this current time we still didn't know if the baby was okay... the doctors all said we need to wait for Roza to wake up to do some tests so I wouldn't know if my Roza or mu unborn child would be okay until she woke up.

"Please Roza wake up for me, I can't stand not knowing your okay" i whispered and kissed her cheek... i needed a shower and a small sleep, so i was going to head back to my room since some of her doctors said she might be out for a little while longer.

Once under the shower i just let the water run on me i was to tired and to numb to do anything...

lying on the bed without Rose was different i had come acustomed to having her ijn my arms and drifting of to sleep, tonight was different and thats why I hardly got any sleep

A loud knock wakes me up, i glace at the clock and it reads 4:30pm not even morning for us... I open the door to see Alberta standing there.

"Dimitri I thought I would find you here, Shes awake Rose is finally awake." so many emotions were going through my body... the woman i loved was finally awake and we would be able to see if the baby was okay.

"Thank you Alberta, But i need to go sorry I need to go see her." i throw on my robe.

"Yes go Dimitri be with her, shes a little fragile at the moment..." wait what does she mean fragile.

"Wait Alberta what do you mean she is fragile??"  
"Well there's a few things she doesn't really remember but the doctor said she should regain those little things soon enough, now go."

I practically ran to the hospital wing.

When I enetered the room my eyes were set on Roza, the colour had come back to her cheeks and she looked a little bit more healthy. I rushed over to her bed kissing her with so much intensity it felt like i had died and gone to heaven.

"Oh god I was os worried about you, and the baby I thought for a second there i was going to lose both of you."

**RPOV**

"Ohhh Comrade how could 'we' leve you, your too pretty to leave." I giggle and he smiles which lightens up the mood a little. "So what exactly happened, its all a little sketchy..."

"well Alberta and Kirova handed you a diploma and asked you to make a speech. Half way through the speech and you just crippled over in pain and no one knew what was wrong, but we knew something was wrong when there was so much blood, I was so affraid that i Lost you and the baby." my hand went straight to my stomach in a protective way.

"Is she okay???" i ask

" 'She'??? how do we know its a girl??"

"well I dont but im just presuming its a girl so live with it."

"Well we dont know yet I think the doctor should be in soon to do an ultrasound, they wanted to wait until you were awake and they also wanted to wait until you had a little more blood in you." I followed my eyes to where he was pointing, to see the two bags of blood hanging up.

A little while later the doctor walks in wheeling an ultrasound machine behind him.

"Hello Rosemarie Hathaway. im Doctor Nick Mitchell now it seems we have all the bleeding under control."

"Can you tell me what it was , i still dont understand why there was that much blood."

"well I will try my best to explain that but first i would really like to do the ultrasound."

"yeah sure." Dimitri helped me pull up my top so the doctor could put extremly cold blue gel on my stomach. He started probing my stomach to find the best possible angle to see my baby.

"There we go, your baby looks fine, its the size of a 6 to 7 week baby and it sounds to me to have a healthy heart rate, see that fllicked thats the baby's heart." I look up at Dimitri and see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Thats our baby, healthy and strong just like 'it's' daddy."

"MMM i love you Roza."

"Now do you want to know the sex of the baby??" asks. Dimitri and i both nod at the same time. "Well from looking at this image it appears to be a girl, congratulations."

"See i told you..." i said to Dimitri.

"Yes, yes you did. So doctor can you tell us what happened??" Dimitri asked.

"well from my understanding Rose you shadow kissed right, Well i think that the baby your carrying is Moroi... because you two are both dhampir's i think that putting two dhampir's together creates a full moroi rather than another dhampir... so you baby has been craving things that you have not been giving it and i think that the baby was pretty close to dying due to not having that fresh supply of blood. you were in the first stage of having a miscarriage but we caught it in time and as you can see the blood we have pumping in you now is fresh so your baby is being nurished the way it should be." wow now i didnt see that on coming.

"well im going to let you get some sleep, you need your rest and im putting you on strick bed rest for the next 2 weeks at least but be warned you need to take it easy. You may not have lost your baby this time but next time you might not be sooo lucky."

"Thank you doctor, dont worry i will rest im not putting our baby at risk I would never live with myself is something happened because of me."

"Okay good bye rose, Dimitri..."

"Hehe im gland the baby's okay i love you so much" he kissed me but this wasnt an earth shattering kiss this was simple and sweet.

"Rose get some sleep ill be hhere when you wake up."

"Stay with me please" i pleaded

"Okay move over." He laid beside me, he rests his hand on my belly and i cover his with mine... thats how we drifted of in to a peaceful and beautiful sleep....

* * *

**Thats the end of chapter 8 thanks to all the people that review last chapter its inspiration for me hearing everyone as to update soon. so thanks, please review this chapter so i can get right on to chapter 9. and P.S your all awesome**

**Sienna xxx**


	9. Chapter 9 Happy At last, For now

Chapter 9 (Happy at last,for now)

* * *

Dimitri was right on one thing Bed rest meant bed rest, he literally wouldnt let me lift a finger, he did everything... to be a bit honest it got a bit much after a while im the sort of person that loves just a little bit of independance but Dimitri was hell bent on not letting me have that little bit on independance. Today was the day I finally got to have my promise mark on my neck, along with the two strigoi and battle star that are already on my neck. I was a little better after my miscarriage scare but I knew that If i didnt just rest and heal I would lose my baby and that was somehting i feared, even more than losing my own life.

its 10:30pm technically early afternoon for our people. Me and Dimitri were just lounging around on the bed waiting, I was to go and get my mark in another hour.

"Have you thought of any names yet, i mean I know its early for all that but im just curious." he asked me.

"Well we know its a girl so i was thought about, Svannah... Ivy... Grace... but i dont know have you thought of any..."

"Nope but i do like Svannah."

"What if we call her Svannah Grace Belibkov?" i ask him.

"I love it, it sounds just like a beautiful little girls name and i cant wait until her tiny little body is in my arms..." he was so excited and i loved it.

"Comrade what are we going to do about telling your family, because we still ahvent had a chance to tell them."

"Well i was thinking maybe we could see if they can come over here, because there is no way im letting you get on a plane, i dont want to do anything to risk the health of Svannah" I loved the name and the more he said it the more it made me think it really was perfect for her.

"Yeh well i would really like to meet your family before the wedding too..."

"how about we call them now." He grabbed his phone of the nightstand and dialed the number then put it on loud speaker.

"Hello" I presumed that was his mother Olena.

"Hey Momma, its your favourite son and only son Dimitri..." i had to giggle I dont really ever get to see this sarcastic and funny side to Dimitri so it was a change.

"Ohhh my stars my boy finally remembers to pick up the phone and call his mother." hehehe i see where he gets the sarcism.

"Well momma I wanted to tell you some news..."

"okay wait i will get the rest of the family, Viktoria, sonya, Karolina come into the kitchen Dimitris on the phone and he has news..." she yelled out to them. "Okay Dimitri we are all he and your on speakerphone so whats the News??"

"well for starters Im getting married.."

"Ohh Dimitri thats wonderful, is that lucky girl Tasha." I sank down in the bed when she said that.

"NO MOTHER it is not Tasha, Her Name is Rosemarie Hathaway. and i love her with all my heart an soul."

"Wait the Rosemarie Hathaway the one that kill like more than 30 strigoi before graduating??" Viktoria said

"Yeah thats the one..." Dimitri said.

"wait isnt she like 18, Gezz Dimitri thats 7 years ohh well if you love her i guess i cant say anything." Viktoria replied

"well thats only the first part of the news..."

"what more could there be Dimitri" Sonya asked.

"Dont mind your sister its the hormones shes nearly 3 months." Olena said.

"Well its funny you say because Rose is pregnant were going to have a child together."

"Wait I thought Rose was a Dhampir???" Karolina said

"she is but shes also Shadow kissed so shes able to concieve a child with another Dhampir... look we were going to come to Russiabut our plans have had to change due to rose's health and our miscarriage scare..." Olena cut Dimitri off.

"Is she alright??"

"Yeah im fine just been put on strick bed rest and of course your son wont let me leave the room."

"Ohh Hello I didn't realize you were there too, its nice to talk to the one person that has finally stole my son's heart, no tell me more what happened my dear."

"well it was a few days ago at graduation i was in the middle of a speech and i started getting crippling pain and i think i was out of it for 3 days, but there was a lot of bleeding and pain so they thought i had lost the baby, but when i woke up we did an ultrasound and the baby's fine... the reasn that happened was becaus ethe baby was starving, this baby is not dhampir but its moroi the doctor said because were two dhampir's it cancels each other out and makes a moroi so our baby was hungry, hungry for blood... but im all okay mow i just dont think i could go on a plane and travel i dont want to risk the baby again."

"Ohhh thats understandable, well i hope that everything goes well because I would defintely love to see my son have a baby." Olena said.

"Well momma how would you like to come and spend some time with us, Viktoria can study here for a while... sonya and Karolina can aome for a while too.." Dimitri asked

"That would be wonderful when would you like us??"

"how about if you come at the end of next moth so then we can have Vikotrias school schedual and things ready... so that gives us 40 something days to get ready for everything."

"We will be there, Now Ill let you go, and i hope your Rose gets better. Goodbye my sone and daughter." After that we could hear everyone murmer gopdbyes..

I look over at the clock to realize we only have 10 minutes to get to Kirovas office.

******

"I hope your baby is well, you gave us quite a scare at graduation." Kirova said, i think thats the first nice thing she has ever said to me. "I should also say Congratulations, for your marriage and your baby, i hope you two will be together forever."

"well thats the plan.." I replied

"OKay Lets ahh put a promise mark on you, its long overdue... You really will be one of the best guardians." Another nice compliment wow i must have really been near death.

the man sitting in the chair motioned for me to sit down,the mark took all of 20-30 minutes once it was bandaged up i was tired and i need to sleep. we thanked Kirova and left... walking back to Dimitris room the only thought in my head was 'its over im ow a full guardian.' that was just another night I fell asleep in the arms of the man i love.

* * *

**Chapter 9 done!!! ahh 2 in one day im on a roll hehehe lol anyways tell me what you think by reviewing....**

**sienna xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10 Second family

Chapter 10 (Second Family)

* * *

it is now half way through the month Dimitri's family were coming over from Russian in 2 weeks, My mother came to see me a few days ago and i had to tell her everything, yes she was mad to being with but once she had calmed down she realized just how much Dimitri and I Love each other. I was so Excited to meet Dimitri's family although I wasnt very happy that Dimitri's mother thought he was marrying Tasha, But it's okay now we got all that sorted out.

Im still on bed rest which sucks, im now about 3 and half 4 months pregnant but i was showing as if i was 6 or 7 months pregnant... Dimitri was rather strict about my bed rest. I have been on bed rest for nearly 3 weeks and im bored out of my brain. Today I woke up and said to myself that im getting out of this room if it's the last thing i do. I decided to talk a walk around campus, only inside because it was 'unseasonable cold and could harm the baby' so Dimitri said... i just had to wonder why the minute i say im pregnant he's all protective its kind of annoying if you ask me.

I thought I would do the right thing, I put on a scarf and beanie... long pants and a nice cashmere sweater I was toasty warm. I have to buy some more clothes these ones are only just going over my pretty must knew by now that I was carrying Dimitri's child, Adrien was still in denilehe secretly wish i would dump Dimitri and fall into his arms, Lissa was over the moon because she was going to be an Aunt (not technically but that would be one of very few aunts the kid will have so i let her be Aunt.) Christian acted as if he didnt really care but i knew he was just a softy and he cared... But i also didnt care what other people thought.

I started walking towards Lissa's Room..

"Ahh i thought that was you Rose, How are you feeling??" Alberta asked.

"Im feeling much better thank you, it was a little hard in the beginning... I really did think that i had a miscarriage."

"yes well its good to see that you and the baby are in good health. I have to say though I've seen changes in Dimitri, its like he's a different person... when he thinks nobody's looking he gets this all might grin on his face, he actually whistles when he on his shift and just all around he looks so happy, But before you came here he didnt. You changed him Rose, Just as he changed you for the better."

"Thank you Alberta, you were always one person who didn't disaprove of our relationship, But for the record it is Dimitri's baby i know a lot of people don't believe me but its true he is the only person i have ever slept with... and i love him more than my own life."

"thats good to hear Rose, and i never doubted that it wasnt Dimitri's baby I knew you would never do anything to hurt him. Anyway I must go i have a guardian meeting to attend."

"Dimitri wouldnt be attending this meeting, would he??"

"yes he is actually, why do you ask?"

"Could you please not mention that you saw me this morning, He's still on the protective side... and he won't let me out of bed, but i woke up this morning and i needed to get out of that room, so im going to see Lissa but dont say anything to him please." I practically beg her not to say anything.

"Okay rose i wont mention it, i will see you around some time, bye." with that she turned and walk down the hallway.

And i made my way to lissa's room, it was getting really hard to walk distance anymore i felt like i was as big as a house. Maybe thats why Dimitri wouldn't have sex with me, because im as fat as a cow that cant even see its own feet, yeah we were going to have to have a talk about that soon because i had a need and it needed to be satisfied by Dimitri.

********

Liss and I were sitting on her bed just hanging out like we used to, when there was a knock at the door.

"It's okay Rose ill get it you just sit down." Liss said. she opened the door but i already knew who it was.

"Princess, is my lovely Rose in here with you?" I would know that Thick Russian accent anywhere.

"Well Dimitri, she is... she's just a little fraglie at the moment she has just had enough of her room." Lissa was trying hard to make it sound like i was desprerate to get out of my room.

"Its okay Lissa I just that maybe She wanted me to take her back to our room." Dimitri said

i got up off the bed and walked to the door. "Its okay Liss i should probally get going anyway I need to talk to Dimitri anyway."

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow, ill come by in the morning before i have to go to some ya later." She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and i left holding on to Dimitri's arm for balance.

We had almost made our way to our room when the scilence started to get to me.

"Dimitri is everything alright?"

"Yes everything is great why do you ask??" he says with a grin on his face.

"look dont get me wrong i love the being pregnant with your baby, but does that mean we cant do THINGS we used to do before i got pregnant i miss us having our 'special time'..." he started giggleing at me "Is it because in as big as a house, as fat as a cow am i not attractive to you anymore??"

"No Roza you are beautiful to me, and anyway you dont not look as big as a house or as fat as a cow." He leaned down and kissed my forhead in a sooothing way.

"Then why wont you have sex with me???"

"I will Roza but the doctor said we had to take it easy because you almost had a misscarriage."

"Yeah the doctor said take it easy not dont do it at all..." i said in a sarcastic tone. "you dont understand how it is to be pregnant,Its like i get these cravings and all i want is to wrap myself in your body and show exactly how much I love you but i cant because you wont."

"Well if you think you are well enough we could."

"NO Dimitri i dont want you to just have sex with me because i ask you to, I want you to want to have sex with me."

"I do want to have sex with you Roza, i have wanted to for a few weeks now I just didnt know if you were well enough at the time." He said.

"Hmm maybe we should hurry up and get back to the room then because I have never wanted you so much...."

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a few days but my teachers at school feel the need to make me do heaps of homework,**

**I promise i will be updating regulary but i would like more reviews thanks**

**Sienna xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11 meet the Belikov's

Chapter 11 (Meet the Belikov's)

* * *

It was about that time of the month where we were all getting ready for the Belikov's to arrive...

"ROSE... Rose ohh thank god I caught you we have a slight problem, your mother is coming here... today! I am just going out on a limb here, but she doesnt know yet does she..." Alberta said.

"No not exactly i guess i havent had the courage to tell her..." Looking down at my baby bump, ohh yeh there is a bump its not small but not big i am only 5 months so its nice and adverage size.

"Well just a heads up she's going to be here in and hour or so, and i bet i know the first place she's coming..." yeah straight to Dimitri's and I's room...

"Okay thank you Alberta but i better go and warn Dimitri to watch his back, considering i think she still hasnt gotten over the fact were together... man she's going to be pissed about this." Placing my hands on my belly and rubbing.

"Have some faith in her my child, shes stronger than think, she will handle it because deep down she loves unconditianally."

"Yeah well i'll see you later." with that i walked away to find my Russian lover.

"Dimitri we have ahh... small problem, my mother is coming here in like the next hour or so... and she still doesnt know about the baby." I wrapped my arms protectivly around my unborn baby..

"Its okay Roza shes going to find out some time, lets just tell her now... look at you-" He said as he rubbed the bags under my eyes. "You look soo tired, you need some sleep, go and take a nap and i'll wake you in an hour." He kissed my forehead and directed me to the bedroom.

**DPOV**

My poor Roza she's so tired and stressed out, i just wonder if all of this is getting to her and the baby. I started to tidy up knowing that Janie would be here rather soon.

An hour and a half later there was a knock at the door, i held the door handle and took a steadding breath...

"Hello Janie, its nice to see you."

"Likewise Guardian Belikov..." Always like Janie to be sooo formal.

"Please call me DImitri..."

"Okay Dimitri, wheres my daughter??" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Well she just sleeping at the moment i'll go and get her."

"Is she okay?? Why's she asleep... is she sick??" she asked with a worried tone.

"You could say that, I'll go and get her for you." i slowly walkked into our bedroom, she was sound asleep and i hated the thought of waking her...

"Roza, Roza you need to get up now your mother is here... and she wants to see you." I bend down and softly kiss her lips, which makes her stirr under me and her eyes flutter open.

"mmm okay, what kind of mood is she in??"

"She seems okay, a little worried when i told her you didnt feel well." He rubbed by belly and got up to offer me a hand.

"I'll be out in a minute i need to get changed."

"Okay i'll meet you out there in a minute..." i bend down to kiss her one last time before i left her to get changed.

**RPOV**

I changed into a baby doll style dress and prepared myself to go out and face the worst. My mother rushed to me and hugged me.

"Ohh hunny are you alright, Dimitri said you were sick..."

"Mum im not sick, Im... Im pregnant" she took a step back from me and actually looked at me propally...

"Ohh wow umm why havent you told me before now, you look to be at least 4 months, so why havn't you told me??" she looked mad really mad.

"im Sorry i just didnt know how to tell you." i sat on the couch next to dimitri and my mother sat on the arm chair across from us. "Lets just say i haven't really been well enough to a lot of things lately and im again really sorry i didnt tell you."

"What do you mean you haven't been well??"

"Well me had a miscarriage scare in the middle of graduation and ive been on bed rest since then, we later found out that its because the baby is actually a moroi and she was starving, craving blood. and its all because im shadow kissed. And before you ask yes im sure its Dimitri's baby."

"She so you found out its a girl??" she asked

"Yeah and her name is Savannah Grace Belikov... and she should be here in about 4 months and one week." i started to feel her kick when i mentioned her name, i grabbed dimitri's hand and placed it on my bump so he could feel her too, it was one thing that could always bring a smile to his face.

"Well thats a beautiful name and im sure she will be just as beautiful. But for now i have to go and find Alberta, she and i need to discuss some things." She kissed me goodbye and placed a hand on my bump to feel my baby girl moving.

"I'll see you around mum." with that my mother walked out the door leaving me with my hunky Russian.

"well that went better than expected..." I kissed him with so much force i thought we would both break.

"Yes, Yes it did but right if i dont get you into the bedroom i think i will take you right here, and im sure it will be so much more comfortable on the bed." he picked me up in one swift movement and we were in the bedroom with in seconds. I practically ripped his shirt off while he kissed me. Then came the pants I slowly and suductivly took them off. He laid me down on the bed and hovered over the top of me, Kissing my jaw, my lips, my neck i was lost to a paradise of ecstasy... until the door beel rang.

"Are we expecting anyone else???" i ask him.

"Not that i know of you get the door since your still dressed."

"Okay ill be back then we can finish what we started." I kissed him and walked off to see who was at the door.

opening the door i see something i wasnt expected to see for at least another week. The belikov family standing there.

"Hello.. wow we weren't expecting you until next week." Olena kissed my cheek and hugged me "Come in, Dimitri wont be long he's just getting dressed." they all filed through the door and hugged or kissed me then came Yeva she held my gaze and put her hand on my bump.

"Thats going to be a special little one, destined for great things."

"Thank you." was all i could say.

"We didn't catch you at a bad time did we??" Viktoria asked. i gave her a slight smile and replied with "no of course not what would make you think that???"

* * *

**Sorry i've been slow on updating but i've had soooooooooo much homework i promise i will try to do more chapter quickly but i need you all to review Thanks**

**Sienna xxxx**


	12. Chapter 12 The good,The Bad and the Ugly

Chapter 12 (The good,The bad and the ugly)

* * *

I was quite big now, Dimitri still insisted that i looked beautiful, as much as i didnt want to believe him. His family are amazing they have been the biggest help anyone could ask for, the only problem was it all felt to good... it felt like something bad was bound to happen, i just didnt know what.

we were lying there one morning just basking in the joy and happiness of silence, when we both heard a small frantic knck at the door... followed by Alberta busting in, its just lucky we were somewhat full clothed.

"Dimitri I must speak with you now, it is rather important." Dimitri got up and put a shirt on walking out the door to the lounge. I internally debated wether to go out there too but i realized that Alberta actually had only asked for Dimitri. i slowly got up and pushed myself to get in the shower, I was just so big it was hard to get around these days, Well in a hurry that is. after a quick five minute shower I stepped out and dried off and got dressed... I walk out into the lounge to see Dimmitri sitting there with his head in his handsand Alberta standing over him.

"Whats going on, I sick of people keeping things from me... im Pregnant for gods sake im not dying... I want the truth..." I say with a stern tone.

"Listen Rose we have had a few minor problems, in the past few weeks we have had a few strigoi sightings... but nothing really bad until today, we think that one or more could have possibly found a way around the wards."

"Oh Does anybody know why they are trying to get in?" I ask.

"No i was hoping you or Dimitri might have some idea of what they want..." only then did it occur to me, maybe the real reason that strigoi wanted to get in here was because of my baby... the only person behind this would be Victor.

"I think I know why they are trying to get in here.." I say in a small sunken voice.

"And what would that be Rose." Dimitri's head snaps up to look me in the eyes.

"There after the baby, Its Victor hes after our baby." i say directly to Dimitri. "I didnt realize until today but he came to me in a few dreams back when i had only just found out i was pregnant... he said this baby was 'a means to and end' and the beginning of a new race. i didnt know what he meant then but he explained it more later on, this baby isnt just Moroi it also has something in its blood that can reverse becoming a strigoi... I thought he was just crazy, but no it makes sense he wants my baby to create an anti venom of sorts." they just sat there looking stunned as I was nearly in tears.

"That would explain why some strigoi have kidnapped Viktoria..." wait what.... did she just say kidnapped.

"Kidnapped? when? how?" i asked.

"It was early this morning, she was running some laps out in the field and then a few of the guardians walking around the grounds saw what looked like sparring, but as they got closer they realized it was Viktoria trying to fight off four large male strigoi. But before the guardians could get to her they had pretty much dragged her into the woods, we have looked all around but theres no sight of her." Alberta said.

"Well what are we going to do, we have to find her she could be in serious danger." I say

"There is no 'WE' Roza you are about to have my child, i will not let you be put in danger. What if Kidnapping Viktoria is a way to get me and you in the same place unprotected. This could be there plan, next they'll probaly say they want to make a trade you for my sister. dont you see Roza there trying to play us, and this is one game their not going to win." Dimitri said in a stern voice.

"Dimitri you cant make me stay behind, when i agreed to marry you, i said we were in this together... together forever."

"No, Roza you can bearly walk around let alone fight if you had to." Well i guess he had a point there, I havent attempted to fight in months because of the almost miscarriage. "Please Roza just let me worry about getting my sister back, I just need you to focus on Savannah, thats the most important thing at the moment. okay?"

"Yeah i guess. but once ive had her and we're ever in this situation again, i'll be the one fighting along side you." I said.

"Savannah? I like it, its pretty and it fits its unique." Alberta says.

"I beg you for my sanity do not tell Lissa we have My little girls name already picked out. it was meant to be a suprise."

"Of course im quite good at keeping secrets Rose. Well im going to go to the guardian meeting. Please dont worry about anything we will get Viktoria back but for now since it is night we just need to plan, Dimitri stay here with Rose and let her worry because if she worries she could go into early Labor, and right now is not exactly a good time for that beautiful baby girl to enter the world... not in this stressful and tiredsome period of time." Alberta whispered to Dimitri.

after Alberta left Dimitri and i went back to bed for a few hours, i knew he was worried about his sister, about me and our little girl, she was the reason for all this crazy behaviour in our world. I slowly drifted off into a peaceful oblivious... just wondering if my life, my world would be different... less stress, well one can only wish.

* * *

**Sorry SORRY i havent updated in like forever but school has been busy i hope to now update at a regular pace but i need people to please review it really does help get me motivated.**

**Thanks lots... Sienna xxx**


	13. Chapter 13 Rescue Mission

Chapter 13 (Rescue Mission)

* * *

Waking up the next morning was a stressful experience i wish the events of yesterday had never happened. Dimitri was on edge the minute his eyes opened, which made me even more tense, and i knew that wasn't a good thing in my condition. I wish i had the power to help Dimitri find his sister, I wish i had some strength left to lend him... but i didn't and thats what hurt the most.

"Its going to be okay, we will find her, and trust me if Victor or anyone has harmed her in anyway... they will have me to deal with, and thats a promise."

he shifted on the bed so he was proped up against the head board and me lying with my head on his stomach... "I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, you and Savannah are my life and i would never put anything above that. But i need to go on this rescue mission, i need to find my sister." He said.

"Okay... But i swear to god if something goes wrong and you die, Im going to go to the deepest pits of hell to bring you back and then kill you again for getting yourself killed in the first place." He giggled at that.

"Ohh Roza how could i not love you, you make me whole." He kissed me with intensity and passion and love, it felt like i was flying.

"I need to know that your going to be safe. i need to know that nothing will happen to you, i dont want our little girl to have to grow up without her father..." He tilted my chin up to look me in the eyes.

"That will NEVER happen, I will do everything to make sure that naver happens"

"When do you have to leave?"

"Soon, probaly some time today. But dont worry I'll be back well before that beautiful baby of ours is to be born, that i wouldnt miss for the world"

"Well you only have a few weeks then" being 8 months pregnant was a horrible thing, im as big as a house and all i want know is to have the baby.

later that day i said goodbye to the man i loved, even though it was only temporary it hurt, it hurt like hell. every minute, of every hour of every day i sat there worried i would never see the man i loved again. A week had passed and still no word from Dimitri.... another week went by and i finally got the phone call from Dimitri, he was okay, he was alive and he said that they had found where his sister had been taken too. they were planning to go and get her tonight, this is it i thought, this is the time i have to worry. After we had talked i sat alone and cried... Dimitri had given me a phone number to ring if the baby was coming, he said he would drop eveything and do everything in his power to get here before the baby was born.

2 days later i was a week and a half off of giving birth, and Dimitri still wasn't back, they had sucessfully got Viktoria back from the strigoi, Victor had fled before they could kill all the strigoi and rescue viktoria.

Lissa came over today and it felt like normal, like the way it used to be... before everything. we talked for ages it was fun, it was like i could push everything that was happening to the back of my mind and relax.

"Ohh rose guess what?" Liss looked really excited like a kid in a candy shop on christmas morning.

"What?" i replied with a little less enthusiasim as she said it with.

"I... i mean Christian an I found out that we're going to have a baby. ahh im so excited, but it hasn't sunk in yet." wow that was a shock i never imagined they would be parents, well i thought they would be parents but not to the same baby.

"Well im suprised but im not, i knew it would have to happen some time, are you two thinking about getting married?"

"Yes and No, i dont want the only reason for him to propose being because of a child, i want him to want to propose and mean it. Anyway you and Dimitri seem to be doing just fine and your not married." she said.

"Yeah i suppose your right. would you like to stay tonight i dont think i can face another night of being alone in this house, i hate it... it feels all wrong without Dimitri."

"I would love to stay but i need to go and phone Christian and tell him im staying here." she walked of to the other room to make a phone call.

there was something wrong and i knew it, i felt lightheaded and unwell.

"Lissa... Can you come here" i yelled out to her a few seconds later she came into the room.

"Ohh rose are you okay" she asked.

"No im not... I thi-think im going into labour" The minute the words left my mouth sharp pains radiated through my stomach...

"Ohhh Ohhh shit we need to get you to the hospital. Where's your bag?" I pointed to the closet near the door.

I stood up and walked to the door "Wait Liss i need to get my phone to call Dimitri..." I turned around bent down to pick up my phone, when standing back up i felt something snap, and realized that my water had just broke.

"Ohh crap... shhh baby please wiat for your daddy he will be here sooon." I said while patting my stomach gently. these contractions were horrible and if this was just the beginning i didn't want to know what the end felt like.

Liss got me in the car, and before i knew it we were mear seconds away from the hospital. I grab the phone and frantically dialed Dimitri's number.. he picked up on the second ring.

_"Hello... Roza are you okay?"_

_"Dim--ITRI ohh god, the baby's coming... Im at the hospital, ohhh fuck it hurts."_

_"Its okay Roza im on my way, just breath." i took a long deep breath and it eased the pain._

_"How far away are you?" i went silent for a little while._

_"We should be there in a few hours."_

_"Yeah well i hope this baby stays in here for a few more hours, because if your not here while she's being born i will kill you myself."_

_"Okayy love i have to go i will try to be there as soon as possible just hold on, and keep breathing." _

_"I Love you" i said_

_"I love you too, Forever and always" with that the line went dead._

_

* * *

_

**Okay first let me say sorry for not updating sooner, but i have had a bit of writers bllock, you see im also trying to write my first book that i hope to one day publish... dont worry though i will try to update more often, please Review and ill update soon**

**Sienna xxx**


	14. Chapter 14 BABY!

Chapter 14 (BABY!)

* * *

God I hoped this baby would stay inside until Dimitri got here... once i hung up the phone to Dimitri, Lissa got out the car and came around the side holding my bag. The hospital was busy but it didnt bother us much Lissa Compeled most of the staff that I needed to get in as soooon as possible. Oh but wait for the best part... I Rose Hathaway, Badass guardian had to wear a horrible icky coloured hospital gown, at least until the baby was born then I could change into something normal looking.

There i was lying on the hospital bed waiting for the love of my life, In the most rediculous pain ever, this hurt more than being attacked by Strigoi. 2 hours had gone by and I was getting worried about dimitri not being here. Every Contraction I had Liss would be there to hold my hand and tell me everything was going to be okay, and that Dimitri would be here sooon; as much as i wanted to believe Dimitri would make it, I still had a gut feeling he wouldn't.

"OHHH-God that one hurt... OHH lissa trust me, you do not want to have Children this hurts sooo bad" I said through clenched teeth.

"Shhhh its okay this one will be over in a second..." Lissa said, she was soo good being here for me... at one point i was in so much pain she started humming songs to me, to distract me from the pain.

"Ahhh Liss there getting closer together, I swear if he doesn't get here before this baby is born, I ain't going to give him anymore Kids EVER!"

"DO we even know if you can have another baby with Dimitri, I mean this one was kind of a fluke." I hadn't really thought about it until she mentioned it.

"Well if i can have more he he ain't having any part in it." Ohh who was I kidding i coulen't ever be mad at dimitri and i would never denie him something he wanted so much; Children and me!

The doctor walked in soon after my next contraction. He examined me...

"I thijnk you should soon be able to start pushing we just have to wait until your about 2cm more dialated. I will be back in about half and hour to check on you."

"Okay thank you." i said as he left the room.

"OOHHH god i hope this is over soon... I dont think i can take much more of this..." thats when Lissa started laughing, i couldnt understand why?

"Why are you laughing its sooo not funny."

"I was laughing because im sitting here with the fierce, strong badass Rose Hathaway... who has killed more strigoi in 18years than most guardians do in a life time... and your scared of a little pian."

"Would you like to have this baby for me..." I said sarcastically.

"DOnt worry rose you can give me the same pep talk in 8 months..."

30 minutes later the doctor walk back in the room.

"well rose it looks like your fully dialated and were ready to deliver that baby." Okay now i was nervous... where is he? thats all i could think about... "Okay rose put your legs in the stirrups, and everytime you feel a contraction push, push as hard as you possibly can but stop when you need to."

"Liss dont leave me." I said as i grab tightly on her hand.

"Its okay Rose i said i wouldnt leave until Dimitri got here"

Ohh god at this point the pain was unbearable. "Push rose 5, 4 , 3, 2, 1,okay you can stop for a few seconds. okay when you feel the next one push hard." the doctor said after 20 mins of pushing a was sooo tired.. "Okay rose the Baby's crowning, I want you to push but not to hard, dont tire yourself to much now."

I go to push, Thats the minute the door swings open and im greeted by the one thing that could melt my heart in a blizzard... my dimitri.

"ohh God Roza im so sorry im late." He leaped over and latched onto my hand kissing my forehead.

"yeah Id ahh.. hate to be late." i said in a sarcastic tone.

"I know baby i tried to get here sooner but i couldnt... i think i have already earned myself $1200 dollars worth of speeding fines. Although it was in stan's car so they probaly will think its him" hehehe that made my mood a little lighter.

"MMm i didnt think you were going to make it, i was telling liss, that if you didnt make it I wouldnt give you anymore kids... But i think i take that back, for as much pain as im in i would have your kids anyday."

"Thats why I love you" He bent down a kissed me softly on the lips.

"Okay one more hard push Rose then the Baby should be out" the doctor said.

Ohh man i gave it my all if i was tired before, it was nothing to how tired i would be soon enough. the only thing that made it worth it was the faintest little cry from my daughter.

"Congratulations mr and mrs Belikov its a you like to cut the cord" directed at dimitri. Dimitri couldnt speak instead he just nodded and went to cut the cord. a few moments later i was handed my perfect baby girl. I got to hold her for 10 minutes then the nurse took her to get checked up and i was cleaned up and changed, then went to the recovery room.

An hour later Dimitri walks into the room holding our little angel, she looks so small to be carried by someone as big as Dimitri.

"Your awake, someones hungry, have you decided what way you want to feed her?"

"yeh I will give the Breastfeeding a ago." As i said it i held out my arms, Dimitri slowly carefully placed the baby in my she was in the right position she latched onto my nipple sucking like there was no tomorrow.

"Wow she really hungry." I turn my head to look at Dimitri, he was just sitting there watching in amazement. "what are you stareing at?"

"You, what your doing... your feeding our baby... wow i just never thought i would get to say that." i smile at him and he smiles back.

Minutes went by with dimitri and i sitting there in silence watching our baby feed, listening to her suckle.

"Okay i think shes finished" he gently picked her up out of my arms and burped her, i covered up and practically fell asleep. when i wake up theres Dimitri sing To Savannah in Russian, the baby is probally going to be able to speak fluent russian before she can speak English if dimitri had anything to do with it.

"What are singing" i said, sounding a little groggy.

"Its a Russian Prayer a parent says to their child" He said.

"So tell me it in english" i say.

"O God, our heavenly Father, Who lovest mankind, and art most merciful and compassionate, have mercy upon our children, Thy servants, _(their names),_ for whom I humbly pray Thee, and commend them to Thy gracious protection. Be Thou, O God, their guide and guardian in all their endeavors; lead them in the path of Thy truth, and draw them near to Thee, that they may lead a godly and righteous life in Thy love and fear; doing Thy will in all matters. Give them grace that they may be temperate, industrious, diligent, devout and charitable. Defend them against the assaults of the enemy, and grant them wisdom and strength to resist all temptation and corruption of this life; and direct them in the way of salvation, for the merits of Thy Son, our Savior Jesus Christ, and the intercessions of His Holy Mother, and Thy blessed saints. Amen."

"Its beautiful. I cant wait until we can get her home, Dimitri I was wondering since i have 6 months of maternity leave, i was wondering if we could spend a few months in Russian with your family?"

"of course we can my Roza, im sure my family would love to spend some quality time with Svannah... and us of course" Dimitri handed me svannah and once again she headed straight for the milk.

"Im never going to get tired of watching you do that. Im going to go down and get you a magazine." He said as he went to walk out the door, turnning around giving me his maneater smile.

* * *

**Hey sorry for not updating sooner but im trying to do it quicker hopefully when exams are over next week i will have more free time to do more chapters. please review and tell me what you think and give me some ideas for the next few chapters thanks**

**Sienna xxx**


	15. Chapter 15 Russian's gotta love them

Chapter 15 (Russian's, gotta love them!)

* * *

Little Savannah is only 3 weeks old but everyday seems like shes getting bigger and bigger. Of course she's a Daddy's little girl, i hardly get a look in when Dimitri is home... but he is such a wonderful father I couldnt have asked for anything more than and I had disscussed it, we were going to Russia in just a few short days, I was happy to get a few weeks in a new environment with different people, Lissa couldnt come because the Queen decided she is going to start training Lissa to become Queen.

So here i am packing my things getting ready to go to Russia

"You nearly ready?" Dimitri says. i spin round to see Dimitri standing againnst the door.

"Nearly..." I say, i realize hes looking at me as if im the most interesting thing on the planet "See something you like Comrade?" he silently creepys up beside me, his lips at my ear.

"No" i looking at him skeptically "I see something I love."

"Right answer. Lucky you added that end part otherwise i would have taken back the whole 'i'll never have sex thing again.' that reminds me, how long has Savannah been asleep?"

"An hour or so... why?"

"Well that means we have at least another 2 or 3 hours to whatever we wish before she wakes up." ohh i hope he catches my drift.

"well maybe we should use our time efficiently..." he said as i started to giggle. "did I just the Famous Rose Hathaway giggle."

"Actually yes, yes you did. I hope you know your the first guy to make me Giggle." His smile was breathtaking it made me want him even more.

"Maybe its time to lose those few extra pounds"

"are you calling me fat, becasue last time i checked I pushed your daughter out, and carried her for nearly 9 months..." he cut me off before i could finish my little rant.

"God I love, especially when your all hot and fiesty..."

"Why Mr. Belikov it seems to me that your are trying to get in my pants." i say

"Why yes, i think I am" he smiled, then started to kiss me...

I pushed the bags off the bed as dimitri grabbed on to me and wrapped my body around his. This felt like we were back in our cabin, the first time we had sex only this time was better becasue we both knew each others bodies better than then, once we both came down from our highs i look over to the clock, wow we had been longer than i thought...

i kissed Dimitris cheek "Im goingt to feed Anna" **(Savannah's nickname) **

"mmm Okay dont be to long you need sleep" he mumbled.

"I wont be to long." i said as i walked out the door closing it softly behind me.

My Daughter was still asleep even know we had been nearly an hour more than we should have, Anna stirred and woke up the minute i was close to the crib, its almost as if she knew i was there to feed her... Dimitri had said from the begginning that me and anna have a stronger Mother-Daughter connection than most small children and mothers. i gently picked her up and took her over to the rocking chair.

she started drinking almost imediatly. "You one day I will be able to tell you stories that you'll never believe could possibly be true, but they are." I bent down i lightly kissed her on the forehead. I was still getting used to the whole breast feeding thing, at first it wasnt so bad, until Anna started growing the fangs, so she was taking both milk and blood at the same time. But I have learnt to live with it, i wouldnt have her any other way... Dimitri and i are dreading the day we find out exactly what powers our little angel has been given.

I rocked her back to sleep and wrapped her up in her crib, and then went beck to sleep in the arms of my russian god.

The next few days went rather quickly, before i knew it Dimitri, Anna and I were on a plane to Russia, once off the plane i was amazed Dimitri was right it wasnt an arctic waste land... it was one of the most beautiful places i have ever seen. Dimitri's home town was very different to what I had Imagined, it was breathtaking. Dimitri's little house was neasled in between a small forest surrounded by some of the most gorjous flowers and exotic trees. His house reminded me of a little cottage in the middle of nowhere, dimitri said the house is here with nothing around it so that wards can be put around the house every few weeks.

we knocked on the door to be bombarded by the whole family

"Hello my lovely children" Olena said as she kissed Dimitri and I. "can I hold my grandbaby?"

"Of course you can." I carefully handed Anna to Olena without waking her.

"Wow she's even prettier then you were as a baby Dimka"

"Thank mama"

"Sorry but its true, she got the beauty of her mother and the heart of her father" Olena then walked off cooing the baby as she was going.

"How about you two go and put your things in the guest room, when i Show off my grandbaby." Olena said over her shoulder.

"You dont mind us being in the same room?"

"Darling I have had to learn to accept that my olny son has grown up, how do you think you had this little one." she said looking down at Anna.

"Thats true,come on Dimitri im sure your mother can handle anna for a little while." I took his hand in mine and he lead me upstairs.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner i have been rather busy with school, i promise i will try to update more, plus im starting another story as well, it also is a vamp academy story...**

**Please review im not updating till theres at least 50 reviews...**

**Sienna xxx**


	16. Chapter 16 WHAT!

Chapter 16 (WHAT!)

* * *

**Rose's POV**

After Dimitri and I went and put our things in his room, we settled down and sat together on the bed, after a few minutes of blissful silence Dimitri pulled me to his lap and started kissing me, things were getting heated quickly. I reached down for the hem of his t-shit and slowly pulled it up without breaking the kiss, the only time i actually broke the kiss was when i pulled it of completly. Next thing i knew most of our clothes were in a pile on the floor.

"Dimitri, mmm i need you so bad, i need to feel you..." he unclasped my bra and pulled it from my body to reveal what he loved best, of course my breasts were still huge and i suppose they will be until i decide to stop breast feeding.

"Are you sure you want to do it right now?"

"Do you even have to ask..." i say in a seductive voice.

Of course thats the moment when everything has to go wrong, with on knock on the door.

"Dimka, Roza... dinners ready."

"Vikki, go away were busy, we'll be down later." Dimitri said.

"EWWWWWWW I do not want to picture what you two are doing in there... just come down when your decent."

we go back to kissing each other with so much passion it feels like were on fire. 10 minutes later another knock at the door.

"I swear to god, the next person that knocks on that door will regret it" Dimitri yelled out. i rather liked this side of Dimitri...

"Dimka momma said to tell you if you dont come down for dinner with Roza now, were going to get the baby photos and start telling the embarassing stories ready to inform Roza about your younger days." Sonya said.

"You wouldnt..." he yelled out.

"Try me, because honestly we do not want to hear whats about to happen in that bedroom, so hurry up, and Anna's hungry so Roza she needs you to go feed her" Sonya said

"We'll be down in 5mins..." i yell back.

"MMM we should go... I need to feed Anna and then feed myself because im starving."

"okay but this isnt finished, late on we will finish this other wisw i dont think i will get through the night..." He said.

"You are just like a horney teenager, whats gotten into to you your supossed to be the mature and responsible one."

"MMM do you really want to know whats gotten into me?" I looked him in the eye and simply nodded. You have gotten into me Roza in more ways than one, before you my life was dull, boring and stoic as some say... but when you came into my life it became exciting, fun and exhausting but in a good way, I love you Roza dont you ever forget that..."

"How could i forget, you remind me like every hour, but i love you to so i dont really mind being reminded so much." I kissed him one last time before We put all our clothes back on and walked down stairs hand in hand.

**A FEW MONTHS LATER...**

Savannah is getting so big shes nearly 10months old and i feel like she is growing more and more everyday, Lissa had her baby a month or so ago, he is an amazing little boy they named him andre after Lissa's brother... Dimitri and I got home about 2months ago, to find a few small problems... that we of course delt with...

Today my mother was coming over apparently she has a suprise for me, now generally when a mother says she has a suprise for you, you need to be affraid only for the fact that you dont really ever guess what the suprise will be, and its usually extremly unexpected.

"Hey mom hows it going?" She looked up at me and smiled, i think this was the first time i have really seen my mother smile.

it was only at that point that I realized the man standing next to her... he was teller then her olive colour skin and looked to be in is early 40's like my mother, there was something about him that i couldnt put my finger on, its like i have met this man before but thats impossible...

"So who is our other guest mom?"

"this here is your father... we ran into each other a month or so ago and we got talking and we figured it was time to have you two meet." SHock horror i actually have a father, for a minute there i thought it was just some random sperm donor.

"Okay I just need to sit down and process all this so why dont you come in and sit with me."

"Hello Guardian Belikov" always my mother with the formal language.

"Please call me Dimitri, were practically family now."

"Of course Dimitri, this is Rose's father Abe Mazur." she gestured to abe... my.. father...

"Yes i believe you are well aquainted with my family." he goes over to Abe and shakes his hand.

once we were all sitting down sipping on hot drinks and chatting, my mother decides to drop the bomb i hadnt been expecting.

"well your father and i bhave decided to get back together, we realized that you can only go so long with out your true love..." it was almost like inone of those comics when the persons jaw hits the ground, i felt like mine hit the groung then went two stories downward into the ground.

"Ohh i see umm how long have you two been back together?"

"only a couple of weeks. but theres also something else we wanted to ask you, well we have been talking about it, and we want to have another child together so you will have a full sibling. But not only that we want to have another one so that maybe we can make up all the bad karma we will get for leaving you. I never wanted to leave you Rose but i had to and im sorry. But this might be my last chance to make up for all the wrong i have done." Wow i mean it made sense i just couldnt believe it was going to happen, ewww and the worst part i just accidentlly imagined my mother and father having sex ewwwwww gross.

"Well im okay with it, i mean its not like i can say anything since i had a baby at eighteen."

"Thank you we appreciate you being okay with it." she said and came over and pulled me into a huge hug.

"SO tell me how did you two meet. I mean you must be something special to cappture my daughters intrest the way you have..." Abe said.

"Well Dimitri and a few other guardians were the ones to bring Lissa and I back to St. Vlad's and hes the only one who stuck up for me when Kirova was going to send me away... he offered to mentor me until i catched up with my peers. At first his trainings sucked only because i hadnt done anything like it in the two years while i was away. But eventually I got over it and sucked it up, put on a smile an trained my ass off. But as time went on i knew there was something happening between Dimitri and I i just didnt know what it was, Besides a few stolen kisses and casual flirting and raw tension nothing really happened, Victor Dashkov then decided to play a game and put a lust charm on Dimitri and I, lucky that Dimitri realzed before anything mayjor happened... A few weeks after that My best friend Mason was killed, and i was a mess, Dimitri was the only one who was able to pick up the peices and put me back to normal again, It was at that point i realized i truely loved this man, i realized that not even age mattered. SOme say soulmates exsist and before i met Dimitri i wouldnt have agreed with that but now, now that i have experienced true love i believe in soulmates. anyways it was at this point that neither me or Dimitri could deny our feelings anymore. So we tried to stay away from each other, but it didnt work its like we were bother drawn to each other. The Night before the strigoi attacked We finally gave in to our feelings and spent the night together. When the Strigoi attacked i thought for sure that this was a form of punishment for being with Dimitri, i thought he was going to get taken away from me and i was beginning to feel broken again, but Dimitri survived and 1 month later i found out i was pregnant obviously it was Dimitris since he was the only one i have ever slept with, but what was really intresting was the fact that the baby was a moroi not a dhampire, We found this out because i almost had a misscarriage, but everything was okay after that it was because the baby wasnt getting blood so it was starving. anyway after Savannah was born we spent time in Russia with Dimitri's family which was great, and now were just arranging a wedding... so thats the long story of how we met."

"Wow thats a complicated story and how is my grandaughter?"

"Well shes out with Lissa today, because i just needed a day to myself. but maybe if you two are going to be around for a while you could come spend some time with her im sure she would love that even know she is a bit too young to comprihend it..."

"That sounds great... how about if your mother and i take Savannah out all day tomorrow to give you and Dimitri some alone time.." my father said.

"you know what, that sounds great how about you come tomorrow morning around 10..."

"Sure sounds good well we better go now and leave you to have what little time alone you have left before it diapers, and bottles." My mother hugged me at the door, and my father kissed my cheek

"Bye Dad see you tomorrow."

"Bye My darling Rose" he replied.

I went back to sit on the couch with dimitri i sat in his lap and we kissed, i felt like a fifteen year old again having a make out session with the hottest guy in school. we eventually made it up to the bedromm, i excussed myself for a minute to go to the bathroom, i brushed my teeth and fixed my hair... somthing had been nagging me for the past few days and i was hoping that it wasnt what i thought it was, my period was late only by a week so i just passed it of as a mistake, but now im starting to worry. i knew that i had stashed some extra pregnancy tests in the cupbored from the first time around and now i was thankful because it meant Dimitri didnt even have to know i was thinking that i could be pregnant again so soon.

I peed on the stick once again and was preparing myself for another long wait.

"OHH Roza what are you doing in there?" Dimitri said as he knocked on the door.

"Im coming i wont be a minute i just need to do my hair and stuff." i yell out to him

"Okay but please dont take to long."

After the few minutes were up i looked down to see the pink plus sign, I was happy, sad, excited and terrified all wat the same time. i put the test in my pocket and went out to tell Dimitri. i straddled dimitri's waist and smiled at him, then gently bent down and kissed his lips.

"Dimitri i need to tell you something, but dont get mad..."

"how could i ever get mad at you Roza... go ahead." he said.

"Well i havent been feeling very well lately and i have been quite grumpy..." I pulled out the test and showed it to him, A god almighty grin spreads across his face.

"Are you saying that were going to have another baby?"

"yes, yes we are, i mean its still early days but i cant wait." i said.

"Ohh god i love you and i cant wait either..." he kissed me and made me feel like m=nothing else mattered but him and I.

That was a night of passion and love making that ill never forget, but once it was over we both went to sleep in each others arms complete and satisfied...

* * *

**i know i know its been over a month and a half since i updated this story, sorry but i was trying to focus on the other story i have been doing, but year heres chapeter 16 hope you liked it and please plase please review help me with some ideas,, thanks**

**Sienns x x x **


End file.
